


Pancakeazon!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Drake & Josh, Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Milo messes up Drake and Josh's pancake business on the Internet! (It's called Pancakeazon but it doesn't say that in the story.)





	Pancakeazon!

"So wait, if everything can go wrong, does that mean that I could end up in an alternate universe for no reason?" Milo said. He was just learning about the Law of his family (Murphy) for the first time.

"Yeah, that could probably

That was all Milo's dad said before Milo was suddenly in the universe of Drake and Josh.

"Well, we've just got to finish loading up these last stacks of pancakes and the mail job is done," Drake said. They had made a plan to sell pancakes online but it was going crazy like their stuff always did.

"Yep!" Josh said. Suddenly a person appeared inside the truck, but there was no room, so it caused all the pancakes to fly out of the truck.

"No, not again!" Drake said.

"Sorry," Milo said. "I didn't mean to do that but it's a weird thing with my genes."

"Your jeans did it?" Drake said.

"You're not even wearing jeans. You're wearing shorts!" Josh said.

"Oops, my mistake," Milo said and he pressed a button on the shorts and then he was wearing jeans. "Also I have a thing perfect for this." He reached in his backpack and got a machine for putting pancakes in a truck.

"Here you can have it!" Milo said. "I have fifty of them in here."

"Thank you!" Drake and Josh said, and they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
